Loot
Definition Loot or plunder consists of objects (weapons, clothes, ammunition, gold, tonics, etc.) that might be dropped by a pirate's enemy or enemy ship. These items are then available to be picked up after the battle. Finding Loot After defeating an enemy, the pirate may be rewarded with either: There are also loot drops you get from Cannon Defense, Fishing, Sailing and in the El Patron Boss Battle. They will contain a number of items that can be added to the player's inventory. Loot Chests will usually contain higher quality items compared to pouches, while Skull Chests contain the best and rarest items. The pirate can select which looted items to take or leave - or click "Take It All!". Select individual items by either double-clicking on them OR by dragging them to your inventory. Click the Red X once you're done taking your pick of the rewards. If your pirate's inventory is full of a particular type of item, the new item will remain in the loot container. The pirate will then either have to make room for the item by deleting something else, or leave it behind. Loot containers sport a skull Loot Rating to indicate an overall quality of the items found, ranging from 1-5 Skulls & Crossbones. Game Notes: *A pirate may not receive any loot if they did not contribute significant damage to an enemy. *Sometimes an enemy leaves no loot at all. Don't be disappointed. *Healers to also get loot if the pirate they heal defeats an enemy. *The Legend of Pirates Online added an option where a pirate can simply press the ESC to close the loot container without having to click the Red X to close it out. Types of Loot *Gold - Nothing beats the currency of the realm, but you can only hold 300,000 gold pieces. *Treasure Collection Items - These give gold depending on how rare the item is and are added to your collections as permanent reminders. *Weapons - Nearly all types of weapons can be found (Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword, Dagger, Throwing Knives, Pistol, Musket, Blunderbuss, Bayonet, Voodoo Doll, Voodoo Staff), including El Patron's Cursed Blades (after Raven's Cove Story Quest) *Ammunition for guns, cannons, and grenades. *Dagger supplies like Asp, Sidewinder, Viper's Nest etc. *Sailing items - Charms and equipment that give a Sailing Boost or Cannon Boost *Clothing - Often an enemy will leave behind an article of clothing that the pirate can add to their wardrobe or sell at a nearby tailor shop. Unique bright or dark clothing is only found through loot. *Tonics - Remedies and other potions. *Cheat Cards - These cards are used for the 'Swap' feature while playing Blackjack or Poker. You can collect more than one copy of the same card. *Ship Upgrading Materials - If you sink Bounty Hunters or Warships, there is a very high chance you will plunder Ship Materials from them, which can be used to upgrade your Hull or Rigging at any Shipwright. Winter 2019 Loot Update On Dec. 20th, as part of their Twelve Days Celebration event for 2019, TLOPO introduced three new "winter" variants of loot in the form of: These festive containers took the place of normal loot during the winter event, and while they had all new looks and sound effects, they held the same contents as the normal containers and provided no improvement on loot found. This was a purely cosmetic change for the duration the event. Game Notes *"Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing for sure what enemies carry the various types of loot available throughout the Caribbean. Both Jolly Roger and the EITC took control of a large host of the weapons and distributed them throughout their forces on every island of the Caribbean. The only way to discover what is out there is to engage as many enemies in battle as you can. The most valuable and dangerous weapon could come from the most surprising of places. Keep exploring and you will find some new weapons in no time!"--Jordan from Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services *As of the 5th April 2018, the TLOPO team increased the rate at which Legendary Cursed Blades will drop, saying "Please note that they will still be very hard to obtain, just not impossibly hard" * A Loot Chest can give a Famed or even a Legendary weapon on rare occasions, but a Loot Skull Chest gives the highest chance to find one. * On the rarest occasions, a Loot Pouch may give a Famed, or even Legendary weapon if you're very lucky! * When you get loot if you drag your mouse over the "Take It All" button a message will appear saying "...And Give Nothing Back!", which is a reference to a famous quote of Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow. Category:Game Play